


拥抱疗法

by harshmoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harshmoon/pseuds/harshmoon
Summary: 而大天使通常只是一句话，一个背影，更具体些，当他的舌尖无意尝到某些不健康的甜味时，他会想念，这份想念还远不够时时刻刻折磨他，但它们像秋日的静电，你无法避免去触碰车门，也无法从想念中逃脱，它们一闪即逝，但很痛。
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	拥抱疗法

无论从哪个角度来看，一只——一位天使，大天使，半夜突然出现在你的床上都不失为一件让人尖叫出声的大事。他可没像个儿童小夜灯似的，身披圣袍，扑扇着洁白翅膀从窗户外面飞进来，其一，他在地堡中的房间没有窗户，其二，如此场景多半出现于Sam儿时傻兮兮的梦里，还伴随着小号角和金粉乱撒。宣告Gabriel大驾光临的只有木床的一声叹息，年轻的猎人从浅眠中惊醒，发现他毫不见外地坐在床边，正百无聊赖地打量一切物品，包括宝贝笔记本，摊开的某本名为《天堂生物：这些你应当知道》的书和半罐没喝完的淡啤酒。

“你不应该看那本书，”他愉快地说，“写得可以说是烂到会让我老爸也自叹不如。”

他比上回见面时好了不只一星半点，至少看上去不再像某个……罹患创伤应激障碍的精神失常超自然生物，Sam对此应感到欣慰。

他确实欣慰了，不过是在惊吓之中拿着枪连滚带爬逃离床铺之后。

“Gabriel，”他呻吟道，“正常人，正常天使不应该在半夜瞬移到别人身边，尤其那个人还显然正在睡觉！”

话说出口，Sam立马发现其中的证据缺失，纵观他们兄弟俩多年来与这些天上小翅膀所度过的欢乐时光，他们显然对私人空间一词没有任何正常理解，无论是Cass还是别的天使，Cass甚至还更严重些。他们总是想出现在哪就出现在哪，罔顾你在睡觉，开车还是往头发上抹柔顺香波，他们都会阴森地，毫不夸张，突然出现在你背后说hi，完全不考虑这会对温家兄弟的精神状态，刹车踏板以及头发带来多大伤害。

或许这是某种天杀的天使习俗，悄无声息吓到某个人就代表友好之类的，他见过更怪的。

“哇哦，”大天使毫无说服力地怂了怂肩表示抱歉，“这可不是我所期待的反应，因为据我所知，你们俩现在应该正找我找得焦头烂额，怎么都嗅不到的肉骨头突然就找上门了，Sammy，你应该给我热吻来感谢。”

“言之有理，”Sam冷静地说，濒临冷静，他从夜半惊魂中脱身而出，已经把状态迅速转变成了另一种类型的惊讶，“但这并不代表我不能对私人空间被侵犯提出抗议了，Gabriel，你怎么会出现在这里，在这种时候？”

Gabriel翻了个白眼说：“你知道的呗，我长着翅膀可不是新闻了，能像护垫似的飞来飞去，我去解决了一点个人问题，突然决定飞过来看你这个青春期少男，顺便填补你们那个可怕计划中的荣光空缺，很好理解。”

Sam没有纠正护垫不能飞行以及他也告别青春期十几年了的明显错误，他沉默地考量这句话的其余部分，真正有意义的那部分，和它们的真实程度，这和他们上次见面时的走向显然完全不同，上次见面可没有这么童话的收场。

他张了张嘴，又闭上，害怕对方对这个话题不是非常热衷。上次见面，极其不愉快的一次会面，充斥着伤害，痛苦和一丁点慰藉，他在心中把那个在角落瑟瑟发抖的破碎生物和面前的大天使相做对比，不知是否应吐出一口气。但无论如何，Gabriel的话让他如梦初醒：他们需要大天使的荣光，而此刻其中的一位，对他们最友好，不会召来天启或者从袖子里掏出天使之刃捅他们的一位，自己按响了门铃——或许没按，但总算解决了燃眉之急。事情未免来得太过顺利，天知道他们之前正不分昼夜地搜索所有与“天使显灵了”有关的神秘事件，只为了把落跑大天使逮回地堡，而现在，当当。

“所以。”他迟疑道。

“所以？”Gabriel大声叹了口气，“我那无所不能的爸啊，既然你如此不欢迎我，我看我还是随便扇着膀子飞去卡立甘达基大峡谷盖小木屋算了。”

“别，”在犯更大的错之前，Sam决定对今晚的一切不寻常之处不予追究，他不想因为某句不过脑子的话就让天使气得飞到尼泊尔去，“我很高兴你回来了，只是这些事情，实在是，”

有些怪。

他怪异地观察大天使的一举一动，心中的一小部分仍在怀疑这是某种梦境或恶作剧，其实真实的自己还躺在床上说梦话之类的，他也不是头回遭受这些了是不是？他的梦境简直就是个没有篱笆的后花园，随便哪个有点超能力的生物都能牵着狗进来遛遛。大天使看上去很正常，没有长角，没有硫磺，没有伪装的痕迹，看上去就是Gabriel，正穿着鞋有一下没一下地踢自己的床单，除了没再一上来就给他来个恶作剧大礼，很好，或许这点才是真正不正常的地方。

“好了，”Gabriel厌倦地说，“我受够了你像个被壮汉闯入闺房的女生一样缩在角落瑟瑟发抖，需要我给你提供床单遮掩胸部吗，小姐？”出乎人意料的，他仰面朝天躺下去，在Sam的床上（是他的床！）打起滚来。

“现在就带着你的狗狗眼过来躺着，不然我就一边撕扯自己的衣服一边尖叫，直到方圆几里还活着的人都被吵醒。”

一切都很怪，都很不按正常的剧本走，比半夜被天使破门而入更怪的是和天使躺在一张床上，而更怪的，可能是与其推心置腹交流感情，甚至身为人类的心灵体验，他不知道有没有一档访谈节目是躺着谈的，如果有，Gabriel一定是这个节目的忠实粉丝。

“呃，”当被一个超自然生物询问做人类的感觉，呃确实不是一个好答案，斯坦福大学生聪明的小脑瓜研读了大多法律与宗教神怪典籍，一时对这个太有哲学色彩的问题无法作出回答，“虽然我有几十年做人的经验，但这是无法具体回答的，就像你从创始之初就开始当天使，你能描述那是一种什么感觉吗？这问题太空泛了。”

Gabriel不置可否，并含糊表示自己中间那段时间都从天堂逍遥法外，并不完全算是在当天使，更像是在人间当插班生诸如此类的。

Sam本预料这会很尴尬，但等他适应了和别人分享同一个床铺，尴尬并没有如预料之中涌上来，相反取而代之的是一种轻飘飘的愉快，他想哼歌。上一次他们这样近距离相处，Gabriel还惨得不像话，是个可怜的小东西，轻轻的敲门声也能让他吓得趴在地上，更不要说触碰与交谈，那根本不算是相处，现在似乎一切都回归正轨。

正如你所说，Sam把一只胳膊枕在头下面，好让自己睡得舒服点，你也不是新近下凡了，他开了个玩笑，你应该比我想得更了解人类，比你不食人间烟火的同僚们都要了解。

“有道理，”大天使皱眉，从口袋里翻出一块巧克力剥开，“但我得告诉你，Sammy，融入人类不等同于成为人类，大部分时候我只是浮在表面，你懂吗？美女，钞票，拉斯维加斯，糖霜，我爱死了，我精通这些，但它们只是一个响指就能做到的事，这和从天堂出逃，或者伪装成一个异教神没有什么不同，它们很有趣，但不过是甜甜圈外头的椰蓉，”他把巧克力纸揉成一团，妄图以投篮的姿势把它投进几米外的垃圾桶，“我们荣光耗尽时，会体验到真正的，人类的感觉，在此之前……我从未有过。”

Sam盯着那一小块糖纸球，它在空中轻盈优雅地划出一道弧线，最终以毫厘之差落在垃圾桶外，就差那么一点，只是差一点点，“我很遗憾，”他温柔地说，“初次触碰人性的一瞬间本应美妙，却偏偏是在那种折磨中，那一定很不好受。”他再次端详大天使，这次并非审视，要更小心翼翼，之前的一切都发生得太快，等到他清醒过来，他们当时第二大的威胁已化为灰烬，而重伤初愈的天使跑得比兔子还迅速，却没有恢复得像看起来那样好。他被打碎又粘合，需要的催化剂也许是一句“我需要你”，但究其根本，是大天使自己要从后遗症中抽身。

他是来寻求帮助的，这个想法在Sam脑袋中迅速发酵，促使他摆出了一副即将在雨夜冲出房屋，去拯救流浪小狗的表情，不过不是小狗，而是某个在笼子里被折磨得半死，每次只剩一点荣光来苟延残喘，能体验到寒冷，孤寂，疼痛，屈辱等等一切人性负面情绪的大天使，这比小狗还难搞一点，小狗需要热水，毛毯和牛奶，一杯加了四包糖的牛奶也许能起到一点作用，但他觉得，他相信，他们现在需要的不是牛奶。

“你要知道，”Sam说，一只手迟疑地覆上Gabriel的肩膀，对方几乎瞬间作出了反应，他瑟缩了，这是某种条件反射，代表着他曾被怎样对待过，这些触碰对他而言意味着什么样的痛苦，但他只是瑟缩了一下，就安静接受了猎人的友好触碰，“做人其实蛮不赖的，除了比较容易出毛病，吃喝拉撒，冬天会冷，夏天会热，撞到头会疼，被杀就会死，”他们俩个都为此笑了起来，“但比起你在那里所体会到的一切，我们还有许多更深层次的东西，家人，朋友……我永远不会放弃Dean，他对我也是，你现在可能又感受不到了，但是这样的，因为我们是凡人，可能渺小，但至少拥有很多东西。”

还有爱。这句话他没有说出来。

“当我，怎么说，不在状态的那时候，”大天使做了个标志性的龇牙咧嘴表情，“我其实并没在脑子里和黄片女星同居，巴拉巴拉，只是想说一下，虽然那几个美人全都性感得动魄惊心，这点没错。”

“大部分时候，”他继续说，“我在看电视。你记得电视节目吗，Sam？”

“我当然记得！”Sam挑了挑眉毛，“你可把我们耍惨了。”虽然当时一片混乱，他在各种电视节目中被耍得像个小白鼠，还被变成了车，但现在回想起来，比起别的惊险剧本，他还是愿意为之一笑的，只要主角别再是他。

Gabriel把一只手伸到空中，看上去试着抓住一些虚无的东西，“电视是我了解你们的方式，”他说，尾音轻飘飘地扬起，“在那时候，被我用来逃避。”

“我的房间也有电视，”Sam突然说，他觉得这么说简直傻透了，上帝啊，外面有一大堆平行宇宙之类的破烂垃圾事要等着他们去解决，他却在这里跟上帝的小儿子大谈电视节目，好像还不够焦头烂额似的，“我们可以一起看电视，你知道的，像个正常人一样，在真实世界看电视，我……我们还有很长时间。”

他意识到自己刚说了“我们”，这未免有些亲密过头，即便他们此刻正躺在同一张床上，若是被Dean看到，大概会讥讽他们像一对开夜谈会的高中女生，他仍对自己和大天使的关系抱有谨慎态度。他知道自己与Gabriel之间并没有所谓羁绊，这个些许肉麻的词更适合Dean和他的天使。Gabriel在一视同仁的调侃与捉弄之外，或许会给他一点额外的，该怎么说，关注，也可以说是挑逗，只是他们没有机会更进一步，他们没来得及。

“我们，”Gabriel重复了几遍这个词以揣摩其含义，“你真善解人意，Sammy，下次社区提名最佳倾听者，我一定投你一票。”

“你知道要当好一个倾听者需要什么吗？”Sam轻声说，“是倾诉者，你看上去不太好，Gabe。”

大天使侧身躺着面对他，“是吗？”他迟疑道，“在这些事过后，可能是的。”

Sam觉得——是时候了，也许吧，无论正确与否以及带来的结果是什么，他都要这么干。

他拥抱了Gabriel。

他好小。他好娇小。这些想法如同裱花袋中的奶油，在年轻猎人的心上缓慢甜蜜地挤成一圈。据不只一位天使说，他们的真身比大厦还要高，可小个子的大天使陷在他怀中，实在难以让人把大厦与他联系起来。Gabriel闻起来是甜的，准确来说，他闻起来先是他嘴里永远在嚼着的巧克力，一般混杂着榛果和野莓干，少数时候是酒心：白兰地、朗姆或威士忌，这些浓郁的前调过后是芝士棒钝厚的香气，包花纸的水果棒棒糖，草莓，芒果，樱桃，汽水，爆米花，烤布蕾，泡芙饼，他闻起来就是个被各式商品挤得即将爆炸的糖果屋，会挂小蛋糕形状招牌的那种。Sam不禁开始遐想Gabriel在漫长的人类融入生活中，是否真的开过一家蛋糕店，尽管他本人严格控制糖分摄入，更是把大哥钟爱的垃圾食品视为健康人生的大敌，他也要承认，他很喜欢，他很喜欢这些味道，它们温和，没有杀伤性，与天堂武器的神力形成截然相反的对比。

Gabriel则不合时宜地说：“你闻起来就像狗，很好，因为医生建议我去拥抱一只金毛还是萨摩耶之类的，既然有你在，那我看来不用费劲去打劫领养中心了。”他只是惊讶了大约半秒钟，就回抱了和他共躺在床上的，友好过度的男人。

Sam笑了出来，这个笑话很一般，但他还是大笑起来（在不吵醒任何人或生物的前提下），他刚意识到自己有多想念这些烂笑话，这些闻上去就会让人罹患蛀牙的糖果，这些他以为会永远失去的……恼人的小东西。思念和失去一样，于他而言再熟悉不过，温家的幼子习惯在思念中长大，他甚至得需要为思念的对象列一份清单，他的人生是在无尽公路上驰骋的impala，思念就是车载音响中永不止歇的老式摇滚，它们是他忠诚而安静的朋友，或许太过安静，以至于他只有在夜半梦回时，才能把心神从眼前的又一个世界末日中扯回来，对那些失去的人投以一瞥。

而大天使通常只是一句话，一个背影，更具体些，当他的舌尖无意尝到某些不健康的甜味时，他会想念，这份想念还远不够时时刻刻折磨他，但它们像秋日的静电，你无法避免去触碰车门，也无法从想念中逃脱，它们一闪即逝，但很痛。

“还有些事，我撒了点小谎，”Gabriel的声音从拥抱中闷闷地传出来，听上去很遥远，“并不只有电视，还有一些，是关于你的。”

“什么？”他自己的声音也变得很遥远，仿佛潜在被阳光晒温的浅水中，一切从岸上传来的嘈杂都模糊而温柔，“我很荣幸在其中有一席之地，Gabe。”

大天使笑起来，他笑得太厉害了，以至于头靠在猎人的胸膛上不停颤抖，与人类坚实有力的心跳声几乎混杂在一起。他说：“因为你祈祷的声音太大了，我的小信徒。”

猎人的脸几乎立刻就涨红起来，他该庆幸此时房间里一片昏暗，以及天使像个小熊玩偶似的埋在他的怀抱里没抬起头，不会被抓到把柄大肆嘲笑一通。祈祷，一般人称之为祈祷，Dean称之为给天使打无线电话，他试着去拨打过那个虚无的，名为“Gabriel你能听见我吗”的电话号码，得到的除了忙音还有无数的挫败与失落。一开始比较频繁，他还相信那个烂品味的天使没死在某个被异教神们华丽改造后的公路旅馆里，后来只是睡前，再后来是偶尔，但他没停过，Sam Winchester没有放弃过拨打那个没人接听的电话。

现在他终于得到回音。

“我得承认，一开始没有回应是因为我觉得……”Gabriel嘟囔着一些听不懂的语言，大概是以诺语，“我讨厌穿帮，既然要扮演死亡戏码，那跳出来大喊我在这儿简直太蠢了是不是？况且我还给你们留了份拯救世界的光盘，够哥们儿了。”他停顿了一会，斟酌如何继续，“之后的大部分时间我都自身难保，忙着应付被出卖，被折磨，被火烤鸡翅膀，精神失常之类的，哇，”他摇了摇头，“但我可以听见你，Sam，我可以听见你，虽然只是偶尔，但足够了。”

“我很抱歉，你可能不相信，但是这么多年没有回应过你，”他低声说，“我很抱歉。”

Sam尝到口腔中泛起一股苦涩的咸味，他仍很难不去回想大天使被带来地堡时的惨状，手术刀片划开绷紧缝线时的手感仍会在指尖阴魂不散，他一度害怕面前的天使迷失在自我世界中无法返还，一半是迫在眉睫的荣光需求，一半是私人事务。他想，他不会苛责，不会责怪任何的杳无音讯，甚至不责怪那个突兀的告别。

当两人都陷入意味不明的沉默，房间的寂静就显得格外惹人注意，很静，除了铁质闹钟规律的走针声，笔记本充电的嗡嗡低响，只剩他们缓慢绵长的呼吸，虽然Sam怀疑这个房间内除了他是否有生物需要呼吸。这片巨大的寂静并不尴尬，相反，他很享受，他躺在自己的床上，他穿着舒适的旧衬衫，他怀中抱着一位天使。

“听着，Gabriel，”他让大天使抬起头来看着他的眼睛，“不要为什么感到抱歉，你受了伤，你帮助了我们，现在你回来了，我应该感谢你。”

那双眼睛是金色的，或者是金棕色，即便明了这只是上帝使者行走人间的皮囊，他也忍不住去想象它们在云层之上俯瞰山川河流的雏形，在创世的光芒中熠熠生辉。他的小混蛋不是个正经天使，与Sam儿时所期盼的守护天使没有一丝相似，没有洁白的翅膀（他猜是金色或黑色的），没有圣袍，穿着皮夹克，热衷开趴狂欢，还有严重的甜食癖，可没有任何一位天使能这样安抚他的灵魂，他那备受挫折百般磨难的灵魂，曾被囚禁于最可怕无光的牢笼，却在这个不大整洁的房间里被一点点救赎了。我很高兴你活着，他说，我很高兴你回来了，这是我糟糕一天中最开心的事情，我很高兴你回到我身边。

“别告诉我你要哭了，”Gabriel挤了挤眼睛，“按照剧本来说，现在小声抽泣的应该是我才对。”

他们相视而笑，有那么一瞬间，Sam以为大天使会凑上来吻他，但没有，Gabriel只是舒服地把自己重新缩回了男人的怀抱里，毛毯和垫子把他裹得像个蛋卷，如果要鸟类学家说，这看起来就是在筑巢。Sam不介意天使在自己的床上筑巢，即使现在要读心他也将欣然允之。他喜爱他们之间循序渐进的关系，比车后座上的一夜情或派对狂欢都让人安心。

他想，他们可以在某一个寻常的清晨接吻，在这里或汽车旅馆中做爱，他们甚至可以过圣诞节，和Dean与Cass一起，如果那个圣诞节没有被天堂或地狱的混球搞黄的话，他们可以穿傻乎乎的毛衣在圣诞树下大搞破坏，他们可以做许多事，他们有时间做许多事——在解决眼前的大问题之后，他想和他的天使去做所有蠢爆的酷毙的事情，他的天使。

直到Gabriel大声抱怨他抱得太紧（虽然我在理论上不需要呼吸，但我还是更喜欢自己的五脏六腑都呆在原位！），并扬言要么放松点，要么就让自己的肺叶飞出来扇他巴掌，他才有些腼腆地不再这么紧地搂着对方，他的手指抚摸过天使的肩胛，据他所知那里应该是翅膀的生长处，Gabriel在他的触碰下几乎要像猫一样打起了呼噜。他希望时间就此停滞，不要再有下一秒，但这纯属异想天开，纵使他可以从地狱归来，把三界搅得乱七八糟，整天和非人类打交道之类的，在他身上流逝的时间却不会因为他是温家人而停下脚步，太阳会升起，又一天到来，他们还有一大堆绝对棘手的事要面对，但拜托，在他去倒早晨的第一杯咖啡之前，让他们在这场拥抱里不醒来吧。

Gabriel绝对犯规用了什么能力，他敢保证，让他一瞬间就昏昏欲睡，他在昏睡与有一丝意识的边缘挣扎，在心里宣布这将是最近睡眠状态最好的一个夜晚，他太困了，以至于天使的小声呢喃也像是摇篮曲，“别紧张。”他听见Gabriel说，尽职尽责扮演着大男孩抱枕的角色。

“这次我不会逃了。”


End file.
